


Tap on my window

by elfiethewicked



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Enjolras was just about to take a sip from his coffee when a loud knock on their bedroom windowmade him jump. He swore under his breath, steadied his cup to avoid spilling the hot beverage all over his lap and looked up to see what caused the knocking, and almost believed he must have gotten some of Courfeyrac’s “secretly” stashed alcohol in his beloved coffee, because there, on the window sill sat no one else then Grantaire.A half naked Grantaire at that.





	

It was a warm night for being in the end of September, one of nights when the wind made the trees toss and turn and that tore still green leaves form their branches and dance high up in the air. 

Enjolras had always loved the autumn and its windy days; the tension and power running through your body and the fresh, crisp air filling your lungs, filling you with freedom. He was sitting in a recliner by the window, feet tucked underneath him, writing on an essay that wasn’t due for another week with a cup of steaming coffee balancing in his lap. Nothing could be heard in the small room except the singing of the wind, the occasional rustling of paper when he check a fact in a book and the thrumming of his fingers against his keyboard. 

Even though it was Friday and he didn’t have to go up early the morning after he knew he should be heading to bed, as the last time he had looked at the clock it had been 1 AM and that was several chapters ago but he was so comfortable, so content sitting in the warm orange light from the lamp, so wrapped up in the words he so fiercely believed in, that he couldn’t muster up the will to move. 

Enjolras was just about to take a sip from his coffee when a loud knock on their bedroom windowmade him jump. He swore under his breath, steadied his cup to avoid spilling the hot beverage all over his lap and looked up to see what caused the knocking, and almost believed he must have gotten some of Courfeyrac’s “secretly” stashed alcohol in his beloved coffee, because there, on the window sill sat no one else then Grantaire.

A half naked Grantaire at that. 

Enjolras and Grantaire along with their mutual friends made up a student activist group called ‘Les ABC’ They spent most of the time arguing and fighting. Enjolras would give speeches and listen as his friends discuss different matters, Grantaire would pick apart Enjolras speeches piece by piece with his cynicism only to later join in on their friends discussions. Enjolras would admit that for the last couple months he had been harboring a crush on the cynic artist with a heart big enough to fit the entire world inside. Still none of that explained what he did practically naked outside his window in middle of the night. 

Grantaire signed for Enjolras to open up the window and Enjolras hurried to put down his coffee cup and got up to let him in. 

With one hand gripping the windowsill to keep his balance Grantaire climbed in patting Enjolras on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. 

“Thanks for letting me in, Apollo” 

Before closing the window Enjolras leaned out looking down, trying to figure out how Grantaire climbed the flat wall three floors up to Enjolras’s window. 

How had Grantaire known which window had was the one to Enjolras room anyway? 

Enjolras leaned back inside and closed the window behind him. He would simply have to ask Grantaire; at the same time that he asked why he was half naked in his room. 

He was just about to ask what Grantaire was doing here when Grantaire let out a loud yawn. Enjolras expected to smell alcohol on his breath but there was nothing there. 

“I’m sorry for showing up like this, but do you mind if I crash here tonight, I’m exhausted” 

Enjolras minded a lot, and didn’t mind at all because on one hand he had a shirtless Grantaire in his bedroom and, what, three o'clock in the morning on the other hand he had a shirtless Grantaire in his bedroom in three o'clock in the morning. That wasn’t going to be a problem, no, not at all.

“Y-yeah sure, I can just-“ 

Grantaire smiled brightly and Enjolras lost his train of thought. Damn stupid crush.

“Thanks, man.” Grantaire proceeded to turn on his heels and fall face first into Enjolras’s bed snuggling up in the covers, breathing slowing down just seconds later. 

Enjolras simply stared at him for a couple minutes before going to brush his teeth knowing he would not be able to concentrate on his essay anymore. When he came back into the room he hesitated before taking of his pants, turning of the lights and climbing into his bed next to Grantaire. 

He positioned himself as far out to the edge he possible could without falling over it and lied there still as a rock staring up in the ceiling. 

He had just starting to think that he was ridiculous, sleeping next to his friend wasn’t weird at all, he was just being paranoid, and it wasn’t like they were cuddling, when Grantaires arm shot out and wrapped an arm his waist dragging his back to Grantaires chest. A leg circled his legs and he could feel a nose burrow into his neck. 

Well then, apparently they were cuddling. He could handle this.

“You think too loud mon ange; can hear the gears turning from over here.” 

—————————————————— 

When Grantaire woke up he was more than a little confused. Not only was his room much brighter than usual but he was warmer and there was something heavy on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find a mess on bond curls sticking up in his face. All of last night came crashing now on him at once and he wanted to sink through the ground. 

Sure he hadn’t been drunk, but without 36 + hours of sleep he might as well have been. It was all Courfeyrac and Bahorel’s fault really.

Okay so he had stayed up most of those 36 hours finishing a commissioned painting but it was Courfeyrac and Bahorel who had dragged him with them to the lake. After a long run of truth or dare that was just a long run of dares they had dared him to jump in the lake. Naturally he had done so and those bastards had run away with his clothes. They hadn’t meant for Grantaire to wander around campus in his underwear, they had probably figured that he would go back to his apartment, how could they know that it was Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta’s date night and that that meant that they weren’t to be expected back until morning?

He had wandered around campus for a while, starting to wonder if he should get himself arrested just to get into the warmth again when he saw that the lights in Enjolras room was lit,

Simultaneously mentally scolding Enjolras for still being awake at ass o'clock in the morning and thanking the gods that he were.

He had climbed up the conductor to the window, and hadn’t that been an experience.

Now he was wondering if maybe a night in jail would’ve been better because Enjolras would surely kill him when he woke up. Especially if he found them like this. Why did his crush have to show even when he was asleep?

He gently tried to push Enjolras of his chest but Enjolras just snuggled closer. After a few more tries Enjolras had tucked his head in the crook of Grantaire’s neck and Grantaire was staring up the ceiling think that, okay he hadn’t been a saint but he had done nothing to deserve this.

Not that he didn’t enjoy it, that was not the problem. He was more comfortable he had ever been and Enjolras hair, which tickled his nose, smelled wonderful. The problem was that Enjolras would kill him, then figure out Grantaire’s crush on him, be uncomfortable, and proceed to never speak to Grantaire again. And then what would Grantaire do?

Enjolras stirred in his sleep and Grantaire held his breath. 

“Hmm…taire?”

“Good morning”

Enjolras froze completely only to shoot up right away. He scrambled out of bed, a blush creeping up on his face.

“I- I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I shouldn’t have… Oh my god, I shouldn’t, I- I…” He stammered as he backed into the opposite wall, getting redder and redder by the minute.

Grantaire’s brain short-circuited. Why was Enjolras apologizing, it was his stupid crush that had cuddled up Enjolras all night.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, it’s not your fault my stupid crush-”

“Wait what?” Grantaire shoot right up in bed “Your what?”

Enjolras face was ridiculously close to the colour of a tomato and if Grantaire wasn’t sure he was having a seizure he would’ve thought it wa adorable. As it was he barely had time to see it because Enjolras was bolting towards the door.

“No wait!” He hurried out of bed and over to Enjolras grabbing his arm to stop him from getting out the door. He gently turned Enjolras around towards him.

“Your what?” He said almost breathless

“My crush” Enjolras said with all the fierceness he usually had only for it to falter.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, I made you uncomfortable, imeanialreadymadeyouuncomfortablebycuddlingyouallnightand-” Grantaire but his hand over Enjolras mouth to stop the rambling

“You have a crush on me?” He asked, because he had to be sure. Now Enjolras looked angry and nodded while trying to remove the hand over his mouth.

“Enjolras, I’m in love with you. How do you not know that? Everyone else does, hell I’m sure people passing us on the street know that” For a moment he thought he had screwed up, throwing around the world love to early. However Enjolras gently removed Grantaire’s hand from his mouth.

“You love me” A smile that competed with the sun in brightness spread over his face. Then he leaned down and kissed Grantaire. Only a peck, testing the waters, but it made Grantaire’s brain go fuzzy. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras neck deepening the kiss.

Later when they were cuddling on the bed again and Enjolras had gotten an explanation for the whole showing-up-at-your window-almost-naked thing Enjolras phone pinged with a panicked text reading 'R is missing!!! Help!!’

“Should we call them back?”

“Nah let’s just do this” Grantaire grabbed the phone, fired away a quick text and then showed Enjolras.

'Enjolras had his window open, I’m fine’.

Following that message were a thousand confused replies but Enjolras just tossed the phone on his nightstand and resumed kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
